In the following discussion certain articles and processes will be described for background and introductory purposes. Nothing contained herein is to be construed as an “admission” of prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate, where appropriate, that the articles and processes referenced herein do not constitute prior art under the applicable statutory provisions.
Approximately 10% of cancerous brain tumors are “primary” tumors, meaning that the tumors originate in the brain. The primary tumors typically consist of brain tissue with mutated DNA that aggressively grows and displaces or replaces normal brain tissue. The most common of the primary tumors are known as gliomas, which indicate cancer of the glial cells of the brain. In most instances, primary tumors appear as single masses. However, these single masses can often be quite large, irregularly-shaped, multi-lobed and/or infiltrated into surrounding brain tissue.
Primary tumors are generally not diagnosed until the patient experiences symptoms, such as headaches, altered behavior, sensory impairment, or the like. However, by the time the symptoms develop the tumor may already be large and aggressive.
One well known treatment for cancerous brain tumors is surgery. Surgery involves a craniotomy (i.e., removal of a portion of the skull), dissection, and total or partial tumor resection. The objectives of surgery include removal or lessening of the number of active malignant cells within the brain, and a reduction in the pain or functional impairment due to the effect of the tumor on adjacent brain structures. However, by its very nature, surgery is highly invasive and risky. Furthermore, for some tumors surgery is often only partially effective. In other tumors, surgery itself may not be feasible. Surgery may risk impairment to the patient, it may not be tolerable by the patient, and/or it may involve significant costs and recovery.
Another well known treatment for cancerous brain tumors is stereotactic radiosurgery (SRS). In particular, SRS is a treatment method by which multiple intersecting beams of radiation are directed at the tumor such that the point of intersection of the beams receives a lethal dose of radiation, while tissue in the path of any single beam remains unharmed. SRS is non-invasive and is typically performed as a single outpatient procedure. However, confirmation that the tumor has been killed or neutralized is often not possible for several months post-treatment. Furthermore, in situations where high doses of radiation may be required to kill a tumor, such as in the case of multiple or recurring tumors, it is common for the patient to reach the toxic threshold prior to killing all of the tumors, where further radiation is inadvisable.
More recently, the treatment of tumors by heat (also referred to as hyperthermia or thermal therapy) has been developed. In particular, it is known that above 57° C. all living tissue is almost immediately and irreparably damaged and killed through a process called coagulation necrosis or ablation. Malignant tumors, because of their high vascularization and altered DNA, are more susceptible to heat-induced damage than normal tissue. Various types of energy sources may be used, such as laser, microwave, radiofrequency, electric, and ultrasound sources. Depending upon the application and the technology, the heat source may be extracorporeal (i.e., outside the body), extrastitial (i.e., outside the tumor), or interstitial (i.e., inside the tumor).